Обсуждение участника:Fylhtq
__TOC__ Крысомозги Может, пора всем вместе выработать принцип именования статей в FO1 и FO2? Выбрать и жёстко придерживаться. Лично мне кажется, что всё должно строиться на версии 1С, но с указанием других переводов (но без превращения каждой статьи в рекламу Фаргуса и ЛК — то есть просто перечисление вариантов без ссылок). Ссылки мне не нравятся и по причине неудобочитаемости длинной строки (даже английский перевод в скобках портит нужную краткость первого предложения, занимая достаточно много места), и по причине потери прямой ссылки на 1С (которая была бы уместна при наличии ссылок на Ф и ЛК, согласитесь), и по запутанности оформления (то ли курсив, то ли жирный текст, то ли ещё как). Возможно, чтобы информация о локализатарах всё-таки присутствовала, можно сделать табличку (в шапке статьи), извещающую, что приведён перевод от нескольких авторов, которая будет приводить на страничку, где они будут кратко описаны с предложением посетить персональную закладку по каждому. По примеру таблички неканоничности FOT. Она узкая, деликатная и не мозолит глаза, но информацию передаёт. Таким образом все уравняются в значимости при сохранении «главенства» легального локализатора. Так видится решение мне, но готов обсуждать (и соглашаться) с другими предложениями. Если никто не присоединится, тогда просто вдвоём примем какой-то вариант и будем продвигать. --FunGorn (обсуждение) 10:31, ноября 27, 2012 (UTC) : Строго говоря, я давно действую в следующих рамках: наименование статьи по официальному локализатору (с ёфикацией и перенаправлениями) плюс многозначность от игр или мест (кстати, почему только FO1 и FO2? FOT туда же); после плашки цитата из игры; упоминание названия статьи в статье в первый раз — жирным, далее курсивом; названия игр только курсивом; для вариантов переводов сделал соответствующий шаблон «Перевод»; деление на параграфы и всё такое. Можете воспринимать как некий шаблон. :) Хотелось бы посмотреть на табличку про FOT. Korney San (обсуждение) 15:13, ноября 27, 2012 (UTC) :: Речь шла о табличке неканоничности . Шаблон перевода видел, но он не облегчает жизнь. Для написания «пер. Фаргус:Тыцтыц» нужно не больше усилий, чем на (28 знаков против 29). А ещё лучше спереть буржуинский тип табличек. :: И вопрос не столько в форме (она найдётся, думаю), а в самом принципе. :: _______________________________________________________________________ :: 30px Статья с вариантами перевода нескольких локализаторов. :: _______________________________________________________________________ :: Крысомозг, Пинкобог или Корооль Бреейн ( ) — персонаж Fallout… ← чем плохо? :: Вопрос, кого ставить на первом месте — не вопрос. Любого, за кого выскажется большинство (или будут высказаны убедительные доводы). Аналогичной позиции придерживаюсь (ныне) и в вопросе названия статьи. До кучи всегда есть , в которых можно что угодно добавлять. --FunGorn (обсуждение) 16:48, ноября 27, 2012 (UTC) P.S. И где у нас Андрей, мой основной оппонент по этой теме ?) ::: Если у нас записная книжка кучки фанатов Fallout — действительно, не вопрос. Если же у нас некое подобие каталогизированного справочника… Korney San (обсуждение) 18:36, ноября 27, 2012 (UTC) Спасибо, что уделяете внимание. ---- Я все понимаю, официальный локализатор….. Наша цель — ….ующую действительности ……по Fallout. это в общем это как в частности Сегодня я уступил ещё одну пядь заповедной земли в угоду одинэсофикации объективной информации… Хотя, я чёт отвлекся, о чём это я? ---- Я с удовольствием спросил бы у NCR_Citizen, чем он руководствовался, составляя правила и внося эту строку про 1С, был бы он сейчас активен. Зачем мы следуем правилам? Действуют ли здесь правила Википедии? Если да, то где об этом говорится? Если нет, то почему удаляются ОРРИСы и плевать на презумпцию добросовестности? Почему участника могут блокировать за систематическое отсутствие подписи? Каковы пределы размещаемого фан-арта? Почему здесь удаляется фан-арт? Это такая солидарность с лабораторией Волт-Тек? Но, нужно давно объединять наши wiki (у них хоть вкладчики появятся, а у нас новый портал, за который они вполне сойдут со своими тридцатью шестью статьями. У них так и будет багнутый фон висеть?). Даже на Википедии есть Вики-юмор, почему бы здесь не быть фан-арту!? Я так понимаю наши правила — полукопипастинг Викепедийных, тогда где строчка о том, что правила — временные договорённости участников проекта. …Так, меня что-то сегодня несёт. Насчет обезгозаглавливания статей, то я думаю, что к объективному решению мы прийти не сможем см. сколько внимания этому уделяется на Википедии: раз (со всеми подразделами), два, три. А вот к субъективному (опять таки временному !!!) консенсусу, мы прийти, безусловно сможем! :-) Лично я считаю, что статьи должны именоваться руководствуясь правилами локализации/разумности/достаточности: да учитывать локализацию нужно; нет не нужно называть этого персонажа «коврокрысом»; а остальные поняли что мы имели ввиду? Ежели на то пойдет, то скоро мы переименуем Фрэнка Хорригана в «Телохранителя президента», ну так нам говорит 1С, потому что только это, то что стоит на руках для них Фрэнк Хорриган, а это «Телохранитель президента». Для меня приемлемо практически любое упоминание альтернативных имён и названий явлений в статьях. Главное чтобы они были. И это не упоминание и восхваление контор, зарабатывающих незаконными способами, это отражение объективной реальности. Которое имело место быть и об этом нужно рассказать. А в тексте они должны употребляться, ну дебы не разрывать шаблон читающему… Не стоит писать, а тем более не стоит читать фразы типа: «Мозг можно встретить в туннелях под Гекко», от этого можно Кондратия схватить, «непаспортизированный» Брэйн в этом случае несколько выигрывал. Если вас мучают громоздкие конструкции шаблона можно сделать редирект «Перевода» до и сделать нежирный курсив. Можно попробовать сделать плашку на статью. Но это заметно, мне кажется лучше об этом писать в тексте сразу после выделенного жирным названия явления. Это, кстати, общее правило: записывается название, альтернативные произношения (псевдонимы, регалии, или же настоящие имена), происхождение и перевод курсивом. Потом идет короткое и — в идеале — понятное всем, объяснение предмета статьи расположившейся ниже. Вот там и нужно писать варианты локализаций (ИМХО). В нашем случае можно писать вместо альтернативных произношений. --[[User:Fylhtq|'Fylhtq']] 19:26, ноября 27, 2012 (UTC) : P.S. FunGorn, почему вы протестуете против ссылок на Фаргус и ЛК? Как выявлять наличие рекламы в статьях? Почему нежелательно проставлять ссылки на определённые страницы проекта? Это «черный список сайтов статей»? Туда доступ +16, а то неокрепший детский организм посмотрит и захочет организовать свою приратскую контору? Прошу прощения заранее, скорее всего это были плохие шутки. --19:44, ноября 27, 2012 (UTC) :: Ужас, что я затеял. Говорила мне мама, не ле…) На всякий случай проясню: :: а) меня устраивает ситуция с «1С-правилом». На 100 %. :: б) если мы будем выяснять, что меня мучает — громоздкие шаблоны, подагра или совесть — то я лучше кино посмотрю или посплю. Как-нибудь уж без меня развлекайтесь. :: в) если же мои сомнения относительно именования статей в случае с FO1 и FO2 (и FOT) хотя бы в какой-то части созвучны таковым у других участников — давайте беседовать. Но в конструктивном русле. :: Буду отвечать хронологически. :: to Korney San. Я надеюсь, что всё-таки каталогизированный справочник. Но припоминаю, что у справочника есть потребители, которым он, собственно, и нужен. Составителям тоже, да, но всё же больше для них, читателей. Поэтому услышать голос слушающих — это не опасно, мне кажется. :: to Fylhtq. Правила нужны для сохранения чего-либо в состояниях «есть» и «будет» — банальная самоорганизация. Поэтому мы им и следуем (или пытаемся). • Правила Википедии тут действуют в той степени, в какой это необходимо для «есть» и «будет». Более крупная и взрослая особь имеет нескучный опыт столкновения с кучей проблем, мы его вполне можем использовать. Конечно, с опытом мы заглатываем и микробы, но как без них? И тараканам нужно где-то жить. • Каких-то значительных ориссов как-то я не встречал тут, хотя сам предположил, каюсь, что в над домом тов. Л. Симмса расположено сердце ветроэлектростанции Мегатонны. Никто не удалил пока.) • За отсутствие подписи пока никого не заблокировали вроде. Или есть жертвы? Само это предупреждение я поддерживаю всемерно — очень способствует проставлению оной. Этакий зловещий тапок над разгильдяями, которые на три напоминания (с подробными, замечу, объяснениями) не реагируют. • Фан-арта быть в «каталогизированном справочнике» быть по определению не должно. Не из-за моей пресловутой вредности, а по здравомыслию — границы фан-арта безграничны, энтузиазм фанатов — ещё того. Мы просто сползём в Трэшепедию. • Фон баговый всё ещё висит, да. Некому это заметить, похоже. • Полукопипаст, да. Но в самих правилах всё написано в форме желательно, возможно и не обязательно. А в самом конце вообще самоуничтожающий пункт 7 (мой любимый пара доксов вдруг). Никакой принудиловки. :: Вопрос конкретных Харригано- и прочих ляпов пропущу — в Фаргусе их точно больше (а вот попробуйте меня опровергнуть, ага). Перейду к конструктивной части. :: Я не увидел конкретных возражений по предложенной мной схеме записи. Меж тем, в ней ответ на вопрос, почему я против упоминания Ф и ЛК: потому что я не против. При внимательном, пристальном и долгом смотрении на красную ссылку в табличке можно заметить викидомо, что она ведёт на страничку локализаторов — там может быть краткая справка о сложностях перевода с пояснениями, почему так всё вышло, кого нужно распять на нолике и вообще, кто они такие, эти локализаторы. Плюс ссылки на конкретные страницы всех трёх локализаторов. Всех на условиях полного равноправия. А не только рекламируемых в варианте с шаблоном — сейчас ведь ссылки на «1С» вообще нет в статьях. Это правильно? Момент два: зачем во всех статьях по трём играм ссылки на Ф и ЛК? Несколько возможных тысяч, как понимаю? И в чём смысл этой промоакции, какая польза читающим? Польза сомнительная. Деталь три: вставками «пер.» «вар.» и т. д. после англоварианта короткость и ёмкость строки убивается на раз-два. В моём варианте ничего этого нет, идёт простое перечисление известных имён без насильного удушения информацией о конкретном локализаторе. Простое равноправное перечисление. И плюс сверху узкая шапочка с пояснением, почему такое богатство. Ну и повторюсь — для меня не имеет значения, кто именно будет стоять первым в этом списке. Заковыка в названиях статей — здесь я придерживаюсь позиции и знамени святой антиохийской 1С.)) Но этот вопрос можно отложить на время, а сейчас хотя бы принять за обозначенную норму правомерность указания всех переводов и форму такого действия. --FunGorn (обсуждение) 00:09, ноября 28, 2012 (UTC) P.S. Извините ради бога, что превратил Вашу страницу в форум трёх участников. Можно, наверное, перенести туда. # Думаю не нужно никуда ничего переносить, все заинтересованные, наверное, уже собрались здесь. # Вы предложили шаблон, что там ещё будет кроме предупреждения о том что статья с вариантами? Данный шаблон меня вполне устраивает, как информационный, подготавливающий, так сказать мозг неокрепшего читателя к невероятно драматическим перипетиям и поворотам сюжетных линий. Дабы он знал что предстоит усваивать сложный материал. (я вообще люблю когда в статьях сверху есть предупреждающие/поясняющие/категоризующие/и прочие информационные плашки) # Сам лично пользуюсь шаблоном поскольку это пока единственная автоматизированная функция подачи информации о переводах. Могу видоизменить его до следующего автоматизма: первая ячейка — перевод 1С, вторая ячейка — перевод Фаргус, третья ячейка — перевод ЛК, четвертая ячейка — перевод RUS (да, такой таки тоже нужен, так как имел место быть в истории, как только раздобуду сей шедевр обязательно начну дополнять статьи) предлагаю вариант: ;Выливается в: : Варианты локализаций: 1С — где-то там, Фаргус — что-то там, ЛК — кто-то там, RUS — как-то там. : Ежели надо указать какие-то фирмы «вне очереди» а про остальные умолчать заполнение: ;Выливается в: : Варианты локализаций: 1С — где-то там, ЛК — кто-то там. : Ежели пойти совсем далеко, можно расширить шаблон и включить в него помимо ссылок на англостатьи всё перечисленное выше. # Можно сделать дополнительную строку во всех карточках. --[[User:Fylhtq|'Fylhtq']] 10:33, ноября 28, 2012 (UTC) Ежели рассматривать вариант с карточкой, то осмелюсь предложить следующую конструкцию: : Да, карточка должна быть ненавязчивой, конечно можно за остову взять . : Содержимое предлагаю ---- «Описываемый предмет или явление в русскоязычной локализации известно под несколькими наименованиями различных локализаторов» : 1С — кто-то там, Фаргус — где-то там. ---- : Также имеется мысль научить шаблон изменять вид в зависимости от наполнения, это для случаев, когда статья полностью содержит информацию неофициальных локализаторов (в FOT таких процентов 60) и нельзя пока определить вариант от 1С. Пример такого шаблона можно посмотреть тут. :: Не-не-не, Дэвид Блэйн. У меня как раз официальная локализация. Именно по ней мне удалось довести до ума список способностей FOT. Korney San (обсуждение) 17:21, ноября 30, 2012 (UTC) ::: Хорошо, меньше. --[[User:Fylhtq|'Fylhtq']] 20:55, ноября 30, 2012 (UTC) : Например шаблон принимает вид выше, а простой шаблон принимал бы вид: ---- : Описываемый предмет или явление в русскоязычной локализации известно под несколькими наименованиями различных локализаторов. : Информация от официального локализатора в данный момент недоступна. Мы сожалеем об этом. ---- : И в путь, размещать такой шаблон почти на всех страницах FOT. --12:02, ноября 28, 2012 (UTC) :: В плашке над статьёй достаточно, мне кажется, написать то, что я выше «нарисовал», но чуть вменяемее. Например, «Статья с вариантами перевода, сделанного несколькими локализаторами». Без уточнения, что именно описывается — предмет, явление или пр., так проще охватить всё и будет одна строчка всего. А ссылка под «локализаторами» приведёт на страницу с описанием явления разнопереводности, с этой страницы можно будет перейти на конкретных Ф'', ''ЛК, РУС или 1С. Но я не настаиваю на буквальности, можно текст поискать-поосмыслить. У нас есть время в запасе. Ещё недели две до конца света. :: Шаблон… что, если он будет просто подсказки показывать при наведении, как ? Тогда в первой строке вообще всё максимально просто и коротко будет: Название1, Название2, Наз… ( ) — тыр-тыр-тыр в Fallout 1, 2, …5. Таким образом и предупреждение-плашка будет, через которую можно глобально узнать о локализаторах, и подсказки, кто именно как перевёл, и излишней рекламы не будет. И строка будет предельно короткой, и текущий вид статей совершенно не пострадает. :: Да, про дописку в плашке к FOT — текст маленькими буквами вполне корректный.) :: И до кучи: куда прикажете складывать обещанные мной медали (или печеньки позитивного рецепта?), не на страницу профиля же? --FunGorn (обсуждение) 23:32, ноября 28, 2012 (UTC) :::: Хорошо. Я с удовольствием посмотрю на плашку. Сам попробую сделать шаблон с подсказками. Ещё мне очень интересно почитать статью локализатор. Если нужно можете набирать текст и шаблоны прямо у меня в черновике. У меня сейчас довольно странные баги с редактором, поэтому шаблонов пока не будет… ни про оружие ни про перевод, ни броню. Соответственно печенек никаких. Если вам интересно вообще о поощрениях, участников участниками, то лучше посмотреть Википедию. [[User:Fylhtq|'Fylhtq']] 18:55, ноября 29, 2012 (UTC) ::::: Извините, времени в день три раза по пять минут, не успеваю с плашкой и статьёй про локализаторов. С пнд подключусь. --FunGorn (обсуждение) 19:22, декабря 1, 2012 (UTC) : Если бы здесь кто-то кого-то торопил, то мы бы, наверное получали за это деньги. А пока проект условно-свободный, все пишут когда хотят. --[[User:Fylhtq|'Fylhtq']] 07:06, декабря 2, 2012 (UTC) :: Тут нашкрябал чего-то. --FunGorn (обсуждение) 23:01, декабря 3, 2012 (UTC) ::: Большое спасибо! Считаю, что подобная статья нужна! Если вы не против будем всё это расширять и превращать в большую годную статью. Сейчас занимаюсь «копательством и собирательством», иногда приходится складировать инфу прямо там. Думаю к концу выходных нарисуется картинка. --[[User:Fylhtq|'Fylhtq']] 17:41, декабря 5, 2012 (UTC) Описание одинаковых предметов в разных играх Сегодня случилась драка между FO1 и FO2: у одного предмета (который существует в обеих играх) разные описания. Как будем поступать? P.S. Да-да, я про динамит. ;) P.P.S. Предлагаю: брать менее банальное описание, конкретизируя цитату в стиле «Описание в <игра>» (как оно обычно и есть). Korney San (обсуждение) 14:31, декабря 10, 2012 (UTC) ::# Спасибо. ::# Статью поправил, можно «раскоментировать» шаблоны и писать описания из разных игр. ::# Думаю лучше писать два описания, отдельно для каждой игры. ::# В статье ещё нехватает местонахождений. ::# Уже довольно давно косо смотрю на Список предметов Fallout 2, а где список по первой части? Все-таки больше убеждаюсь, что он тоже нужен. ::# Спасибо! :) --[[User:Fylhtq|'Fylhtq']] 16:15, декабря 10, 2012 (UTC) :::: Список предметов могу склонировать из FO2, выбросив лишнее и добавив недостающее. Я тут пока задался задачкой заполнить недостающие статьи. Korney San (обсуждение) 05:13, декабря 11, 2012 (UTC) ::::: Да-да-да! И диалоги!.. И животноводство… Эх, кто бы всё сделал?.. Да, с недостающими статьями просто беда, если не секрет куда двигаетесь (в смысле, статьи по тем же предметам или в общем)? По первой или второй части? Цитату про динамит из второй я поставил, если у вас под рукой есть динамит из первой, доопишите (там закоментированная цитата выше) --[[User:Fylhtq|'Fylhtq']] 06:03, декабря 11, 2012 (UTC) :::::: Я в основном практикуюсь по квестам (моя гордость — обнаружение решения квеста «Обезвредить ловушки в здании», увы, недовырезанного, и поднявший фурор в англовики квест «Убедить Старейшин помочь») и по предметам, менее — по персонажам. А вообще берусь за всё, в зависимости от настроения. Из-за мощностей компьютера мне доступна только классика: FO1, FO2, FOT, и действую я в трёх сразу, в частности, в последней привёл в порядок список способностей и навыков. Направление движения можно охарактеризовать как «концентрические круги»: доработал статью, в ней есть красные ссылки — доработал их, повторить до исчезновения красных ссылок или интереса. Korney San (обсуждение) 06:22, декабря 11, 2012 (UTC) ::::::: Понятно. Просто хотел побольше узнать о стратегиях постоянных вкладчиков. :) Я заполняю FO2 по каноничному пути Избранного, вот только застрял в Городе Убежище и не могу уйти в Гекко.) --[[User:Fylhtq|'Fylhtq']] 09:08, декабря 11, 2012 (UTC) :::::: Список предметов FO2 практически завершён (осталось менее десятка и голодиски). Вот голодиски меня и напрягают — в ресурсах есть нестандартные картинки в количестве 7 штук. Буду разысквать, употребляются ли они где. --Korney San (обсуждение) 09:07, декабря 28, 2012 (UTC) ::::::: Я видел эти изображения голодисков, и похоже, они нигде не появляются. То же самое говорят и на GDOR. UnknownObject (обсуждение) 09:10, декабря 28, 2012 (UTC) :::::::: Жаль, конечно, но мне не впервой натыкаться на недовырезанные остатки квестов. :) Те же «ловушки в здании» — голодиск, о котором на GDOR говорят «вырезан», я находил в первых версиях игры, до патчей. А по его содержимому нашёл следы компа, который должен был стоять где-то в Свечении, и скрипт «как оно всё было». ;) --Korney San (обсуждение) 11:06, декабря 28, 2012 (UTC) Шаблон по оружию В старых карточках c оружием FO3 была строка «Тип_урона», сейчас записана как «Тип урона», поэтому не отражается. Пешком поправить или можно откорректировать шаблон? --FunGorn (обсуждение) 22:41, декабря 13, 2012 (UTC) : Вроде заработало. Пришлось дублировать строку. --[[User:Fylhtq|'Fylhtq']] 03:23, декабря 14, 2012 (UTC) :: Это решается гораздо проще — надо просто вместо } написать }}}} :: Но есть ещё одна проблема — я не знаю как автоматический задавать параметр |Игра через перенаправления. Сейчас, если он не задан вручную в самой статье, название игры не отображается. --Alex6122 © 14:40, декабря 14, 2012 (UTC) ::: Если только наш ботовод может встраивать строки в шаблоны. По-моему делать условия от перенаправлений технически невозможно… Или привязать условие к названию? --[[User:Fylhtq|'Fylhtq']] 18:27, декабря 14, 2012 (UTC) Заглавная на Вики Сообществе Ты просил скопировать CSS с англ. вики, я и скопировал) Может быть ты сам посмотришь, в чём там проблема, может быть ссылка где-то не работает или ещё что? Могу дать тебе права админа на вики. --[[User:Kuzura|'Kuzura']][[User talk:Kuzura|';Talk']] 15:49, февраля 7, 2013 (UTC) Пометка Наши сообщения теряются в анналах чата. Давайте конкретно: в чём сейчас проблема? У меня бортики чётко видно --Alex6122 © 11:56, февраля 12, 2013 (UTC) : У меня пропадает верхний борт (спишем на глюки компа). Главное — шаблон «не коллапсирует» как раньше и его теперь нельзя поставить рядом с карточкой, а после выставления width: }, начинает коллапсировать, но занимает собой всё свободное пространство. --[[User:Fylhtq|'Fylhtq']] 12:04, февраля 12, 2013 (UTC) :: Действительно, насчёт карточек — это проблема. А с {|class= сделать такой шаблон разве не получится? --Alex6122 © 12:14, февраля 12, 2013 (UTC) ::: сейчас буду пытаться. --[[User:Fylhtq|'Fylhtq']] 12:16, февраля 12, 2013 (UTC) :::: Откатил всё назад, мне так и не удалось заставить шаблон сворачиваться. --[[User:Fylhtq|'Fylhtq']] 12:38, февраля 12, 2013 (UTC) Переименование изображений. Готово: *en:File:Old World Blues labs.jpg *en:File:Old World Blues Dr Klein.jpg *en:File:Old World Blues roboscorpions.jpg На будущее - на Ньюке действует политика, требующая использовать вменяемые имена файлов, так-что с такими запросами можно обращаться прямо к Jspoelstra - он у нас главный, в том числе и по поддержанию порядка. Ну или ко мне, если Вам так удобнее. --Theodorico (обсуждение) 01:58, февраля 13, 2013 (UTC) Ляп от бота Не помню, с кем именно мы обсуждали это, возможно, с Алексом. Этот баг так и не исправили, поэтому сейчас стандартная страница участника выглядит так: MediaWiki:Welcome-user-page. Т.е. без этой ссылки. Поэтому данная проблема характерна только для старых страниц участников. --[[User:Kuzura|'Kuzura']][[User talk:Kuzura|';Talk']] 08:51, февраля 18, 2013 (UTC) Успехов! Вот и поспорь теперь с Вами!.. )) Ну, не заскучать! --FunGorn (обсуждение) 20:04, марта 7, 2013 (UTC) : Спорить — это хорошо. Можно спорить здесь или в чате. Спорить мы ещё будем. Долго и упорно. Почему я должен скучать? --[[User:Fylhtq|'Fylhtq']] 20:28, марта 7, 2013 (UTC) :: В конструктивных спорах администраторы имеют точно такие же права, как и все остальные участники. --Alex6122 © 20:34, марта 7, 2013 (UTC) ::: Алекс серьёзен как всегда :) Я вас тоже поздравляю, как раз скучать сейчас точно не будете. --Silvold 432 (обсуждение) 23:27, марта 7, 2013 (UTC) :::: Я уже поздравил Fylhtq в чате, если вы об этом. --Alex6122 © 06:20, марта 8, 2013 (UTC) ::: Скорее всего о спорах. Но всё равно спасибо! --[[User:Fylhtq|'Fylhtq']] 06:22, марта 8, 2013 (UTC) :::: Присоединяюсь. Успехов! --Anticube (обсуждение) 15:20, марта 8, 2013 (UTC) ::::: Спасибо! --[[User:Fylhtq|'Fylhtq']] 15:36, марта 8, 2013 (UTC) Блокировка 212.100.133.148 На мой взгляд было бы достаточно «устного предупреждения». Похоже аноним просто не понял назначения элементов разметки. --Anticube (обсуждение) 13:01, марта 12, 2013 (UTC) : Возможно… Просто я не вижу смысла в предупреждении IP-адреса. В свете тотального динамического IP в нашей стране его можно разблокировать уже к вечеру, а висящее предупреждение введёт в заблуждение другого участника, который завтра зайдет из под этого адреса, ведь смотря его вклад видно, что это разные люди и некоторые понимают разметку. Предупреждение анонимов можно ещё обсудить прямо здесь. А блок снять уже сейчас, т.к. с него есть активный вклад, что я и хотел сделать. --[[User:Fylhtq|'Fylhtq']] 14:01, марта 12, 2013 (UTC) День рождения : Спасибо! --[[User:Fylhtq|'Fylhtq']] 07:18, марта 13, 2013 (UTC) :: Хорошего настроения поутру, в обед и когда бы то ни было! С Днём роджения! --FunGorn (обсуждение) 09:59, марта 13, 2013 (UTC) ::: Спасибо! --[[User:Fylhtq|'Fylhtq']] 10:13, марта 13, 2013 (UTC) :::: С днём варенья! --Герой из Убежища (обсуждение) 14:42, марта 13, 2013 (UTC) ::::: Поздравляю! 80px --Alex6122 © 14:50, марта 13, 2013 (UTC) :::::: "Поздравляю с днём рожденья, желаю счастья в личной жизни, Пух." © --Korney San (обсуждение) 15:04, марта 13, 2013 (UTC) ::::::: От всей души - всего-всего! Night Pryanik (обсуждение) 17:12, марта 13, 2013 (UTC) :::: Спасибо! ::::: Спасибо! :::::: Спасибо! ::::::: Спасибо! : Спасибо огромное за поздравления!!! За то что зашли в гости, принесённые подарки и слова! ...ну всё, режем торт. --[[User:Fylhtq|'Fylhtq']] 17:30, марта 13, 2013 (UTC) ::Лишнее поздравление не помешает. С днём рождения! --UnknownObject (обсуждение) 17:42, марта 13, 2013 (UTC) ::: А лишнего и не бывает. Спасибо! --[[User:Fylhtq|'Fylhtq']] 17:59, марта 13, 2013 (UTC) С Днём! Где тут у нас картинка с тасканием за уши? --Anticube (обсуждение) 19:20, марта 13, 2013 (UTC) : Спасибо! 17px --[[User:Fylhtq|'Fylhtq']] 19:26, марта 13, 2013 (UTC) Горячие точки Это странно. Я напишу инженерам. Также присоединяюсь к поздравлениям! --[[User:Kuzura|'Kuzura']][[User talk:Kuzura|';Talk']] 10:13, марта 13, 2013 (UTC) Персонаж тут один случай интересный увидел. в страничке «Дионея Мусципула» один из участников переименовал существо в персонажа. вопрос. может тогда по всей вики всех существ в персонажей переименовать, ведь персонажем может быть существо. делать так или вернуть не людей в существа?--Thutmose 16:50, апреля 9, 2013 (UTC) : Моё мнение: персонаж — это кто-то разумный, с кем можно провести диалог либо поторговать, а также возможный напарник. В остальных случаях — существо. --Korney San (обсуждение) 17:41, апреля 9, 2013 (UTC) :: Давайте сначала узнаем мнение разработчиков. Я отпишусь как узнаю. --[[User:Fylhtq|'Fylhtq']] 17:45, апреля 9, 2013 (UTC) ::: Время прошло, а а ты так и не отписался. так может быть ты с алексом правило сделаете какое-то. ну по поводу персонажей. ведь я уже писал что персонажем может быть кто и что угодно. а тут уже и статья с роботами (Х-42 гигантский робоскорпион) пошла после Дионеи Мусципула забавная. он вроде и робот. а обзывают персонажем. оно конечно так и есть. но как оп мне не нормально это.--Thutmose 10:26, апреля 19, 2013 (UTC) :::: "-'-'- так Герой из Убежища там уже писал что в редакторе оно существом является, я думал одного источника достаточно. Или нужон ещё пост? Да, оно существо. Правило. Правило, тут два выхода: строго придерживаться редактора G.E.C.K. и тогда всё станет стройным и красивым, но с некоторыми поправками к текущим статьям, либо придерживаться таки предложенного варианта несколько его приукрасив и облагородив. Первый вариант наиболее предпочтителен так как отражает сухие факты и не вносит субъективного представления, но тогда встают под вопрос остальные статьи про которые упомянуто в том разделе. Пока там в обсуждении участвуют пять человек, это мягко говоря слишком мало, чтобы придти к решению для всего проекта. --[[User:Fylhtq|'Fylhtq']] 19:02, апреля 19, 2013 (UTC) ::::: Я Вас не понимаю. В G.E.C.K. есть две основные категории: NPC (люди и разумные гули) и существа (все остальные, вроде диких гулей, супермутантов, роботов и всяких Пыхтелок-Сопелок). --Silvold 432 (обсуждение) 02:19, апреля 20, 2013 (UTC) :::::: Да. Именно так. А ещё животные, роботы, и прочая нечисть. --[[User:Fylhtq|'Fylhtq']] 08:34, апреля 20, 2013 (UTC) PAGENAME-филия Я не пойму чем плохая PAGENAME-филия? помню год назад специально правка делалась, чтобы изменить название на PAGENAME. и как по мне это нормально. если изменить название страницы, сразу же и поменяется все названия на ней, под соответствие заглавной. --Thutmose 21:38, мая 1, 2013 (UTC) : Наличие PAGENAME’а внутри карточки препятствует открытию визуального редактора. А вот чем плохо использование его в остальных текстах — мне тоже непонятно. --Герой из Убежища (обсуждение) 21:54, мая 1, 2013 (UTC) :: При переименовании страницы на вариант с уточнением (типа Боб на Боб (FNV)) все PN внутри текста придётся исправлять ручками. Когда в начале и конце страницы, то вполне, а в остальном тексте их сначала придётся найти.) Ну и для правщиков постоянно перключать на англ. и Caps Lock — разве удобно? Ну и размер страницы имеет значение, наверное. --FunGorn (обсуждение) 23:25, мая 1, 2013 (UTC) ::: Ну мы все уже взрослые люди. не понимаем, что ли… если взять статью с названием игры, то тогда само собой все ручками будет писаться… а другие статьи?--Thutmose 06:04, мая 2, 2013 (UTC) :::: Мне постепенно становится страшно от того, во что превращаются страницы внутри. Текста в значках на некоторых страницах 80 % (нам ещё шаблон «текст статьи» придумать осталось, чтобы записывать основной текст туда :) ). Смотря на большого брата (это случайная статья в пример), нигде не используется PAGENAME в статьях, — это чисто технический приём для шаблонов и MediaWiki. Не то чтобы я против, категорически, но когда на шесть предложений в статье четыре шаблона и три PAGENAME’а, зашедший со стороны новый вкладчик увидит кучку непонятных зелёных квадратиков среди букв. Я безусловно за использование конструкции PAGENAME в статьях со спорными названиями (которые не локализованы, например) и соответственно часто переименовываемыми. Но когда в теме разобрались и название устоялось, то наличие PAGENAME уже ИМХО не нужно. Плюс ко всему прав Герой из Убежища, т.к. мы пока не пошли по пути Нюкапедии (голосование таки показало желание сообщества анонимов пользовать визуальный редактор), и чрезмерное распихивание туда-сюда разных конструкций отключает визуальный редактор. Не то что бы это плохо, но если мы его уж используем, то количество статей с ним не должно быть малым. Ну или тогда давайте решать вопрос о полном отключении визуального редактора на Проекте, тогда все вопросы сразу отпадут. --[[User:Fylhtq|'Fylhtq']] 07:16, мая 2, 2013 (UTC) ::::: Со всеми тезисами совершенно согласен. Особенно про страшно. В Ньюке, кстати, Js постоянно меняет PN на просто текст. --FunGorn (обсуждение) 17:17, мая 2, 2013 (UTC) Inline quote Привет! Извините, не удержался, подправил шаблон - убрал зависимость от Variables, которого здесь нет. И еще, Вы с этим шаблоном поосторожней, его можно использовать только там где не предполагается появление параграфов, иначе он их исковеркает. --85.141.135.56 20:37, мая 2, 2013 (UTC) : Да, это очень хорошо! Так как вчера меня эта статья навлекала на тяжкие раздумья. :) Война правок Пожалуйста, обратите внимание сюда. --Герой из Убежища (обсуждение) 13:30, мая 4, 2013 (UTC) RE: О ботах Здравствуйте! Чатботом особо не интересовался, поэтому всё излагаю чисто теоретически. Бот написан на javaScript и работает в браузере, поэтому нужен отдельно выделенный браузер который должен быть постоянно открыт. Насколько я понимю порядок действий по запуску такой: 1) Нужен аккаунт с бот-флагом (что-бы не спамил свежие правки) 2) Боту в его личный wikia.js вписываем: importScriptPage('User:Monchoman45/ChatHacks.js', 'c'); importScriptPage('User:Joeytje50/ChatLogger.js', 'runescape'); 3) Логинимся и заходим в чат. По идее всё должно работать, но возможно придется подправить локализацию. На практике Gunny всё время жалуется что вся эта конструкция регулярно зависает и перестает работать. --Теодорико (обсуждение) 17:24, мая 10, 2013 (UTC) :: Спасибо! Усёк. --[[User:Fylhtq|'Fylhtq']] 17:26, мая 10, 2013 (UTC) Welcome На случай, если не встретимся сегодня в чате: Участник:Теодорико/sandbox02. Вроде всё отрихтовал, только зеленый заголовок как-то меня не радует... Насчет картинки - сделал по-хулигански: картинка есть, но в викии она не показывается. Вот такое пасхальное яйцо для пользователей монобука. ;) --Теодорико (обсуждение) 11:03, мая 14, 2013 (UTC) : Спасибо всё перенёс. Можно теперь пилить в основном пространстве. --[[User:Fylhtq|'Fylhtq']] 12:29, мая 14, 2013 (UTC) YTMP Касательно той штуки в MediaWiki-пространстве: MediaWiki:YTMP… Очевидно-же, что эта штука собирается из четырёх частей, по более примитивной схеме шаблонизации чем обычно: #MediaWiki:YTMP/1 #MediaWiki:YTMP/2 #MediaWiki:YTMP/3 #MediaWiki:YTMP/4 а $1, $2, $3 – переменные которые берутся из шаблона… вроде ничего сложного. (Это я касательно того вопроса в чате) Статья Уважаемый Андрей, не могли бы Вы проверить мою первую статью, отредактировать и отформатировать её и проверить её написание на правильность? Заранее благодарю. Urzaker (обсуждение) 15:27, июня 16, 2013 (UTC) : Каждая новая статья, как правило почти сразу же «атакуется редакторами». Поэтому просить кого-либо персонально, наверное не нужно. Единственное что, так это то что у нас в карточках картинки ставятся без префикса "Файл: ". В остальном всё хорошо. Вопрос только один: а почему вы решили использовать такую картинку, а не взяли Child of Atom.JPG? --[[User:Fylhtq|'Fylhtq']] 17:27, июня 16, 2013 (UTC) :: Теперь по поводу карт: Карты либо делать в фотошопе или gimp как на Нюкапедии пример. Либо пока просто брать напрямую карты оттуда. …пока не отыщется герой, решивший сделать русифицированные полные карты. —'Fylhtq' :::: Спасибо. В фотошопе работать умею, но карты впредь делать буду, наверно, в Paint.NET. Про картинки с "Файл" я уже понял - писал про здание :) Мне кажется, на той картинке много лишнего. 18:13, июня 16, 2013 (UTC) Вклад Здравствуйте! Заглянул сегодня в раздел «Вклад» на своей странице участника и с удивлением обнаружил там добавленные якобы мной файлы «Fallout 3 - Pipboy 3000», «Fallout 3 - Tickets Please!», «Fallout New Vegas - Макс красноречие, босс Легат Ланий (Legate Lanius)» и «Fallout New Vegas - Разговор с Улиссом(Ulysses) Макс красноречие». При этом могу с уверенностью утверждать, что не совершал этих действий… --Герой из Убежища (обсуждение) 14:41, июня 19, 2013 (UTC) : А файлы добавлены по все правилам? Urzaker (обсуждение) 15:19, июня 19, 2013 (UTC) :: Причём тут правила? Недоумение вызывает сам факт наличия этих файлов. --Герой из Убежища (обсуждение) 15:26, июня 19, 2013 (UTC) ::: Ну если бы файлы были добавлены не по правилам, можно было бы подумать, что вас взломали... Вы же уверены, что никто больше не мог воспользоватся вашим аккаунтом на Убежище при помощи вашего компьютера? Urzaker (обсуждение) 16:37, июня 19, 2013 (UTC) :::: Не паникуем! :) Всё норм. Это бот Wikia начинает работу по замене тэгов youtube на файлы. Данное явление обсуждалось ещё 12 июня, а впервые проникло в сеть ещё 5 июня. Вызывает только странность, почему инженеры решили загружать файлы не ботом, а от имени тех кто вставлял тэги, это довольно странно, возможно юридическая подстраховка. Однако, вернемся к теме, это не вы, это всё тех. обновления. --[[User:Fylhtq|'Fylhtq']] 19:09, июня 19, 2013 (UTC) :::: P.S. Кстати конкретно тот самый коммент, после которого «неожиданно» обнаружился запуск обновления. —19:15, июня 19, 2013 (UTC) ::::: Спасибо за разъяснение. Я, если честно, и не думал паниковать, связывая эти таинственные явления с очередными техническими пертурбациями :) --Герой из Убежища (обсуждение) 21:29, июня 19, 2013 (UTC) Небольшой вопрос по поводу оформления Уважаемый Андрей, как вы присобачили себе вот такую штукенцию? http://ssmaker.ru/7b758b19.jpg И как мне сделать такую же (если мне, конечно, это позволено)?Urzaker (обсуждение) 08:06, июня 22, 2013 (UTC) : Так это Юзербоксы! Кратко про них написано тут, лежат они в этой категории. У меня Юзербоксы в таблице. Как построить таблицу читаем «Справка:Таблицы» и «Справка:Таблицы/викитекст». --[[User:Fylhtq|'Fylhtq']] 20:06, июня 22, 2013 (UTC) ::: Большое спасибо. Urzaker (обсуждение) 09:10, июня 23, 2013 (UTC) Викигостиная Приветсвую, это снова я! Вы ещё помните, что я Вас приглашал давать интервью? Вы всё ещё согласны? Тогда что же Вы так и не появились на нашей вики? Давайте договоримся о подходящем времени тут. Aenn Обсуждение 13:43, июня 25, 2013 (UTC) Викигостиная Помните, я Вас приглашал давать интервью. Вы вроде согласились, но так и не появились на моей вики. Вы всё ещё согласны? Тогда давайте договоримся о времени тут. Aenn Обсуждение 13:45, июня 25, 2013 (UTC) Vacances Надеюсь, там будет море или горы!) --FunGorn (обсуждение) 11:08, июня 26, 2013 (UTC) : Вашими бы да устами… …Но всё равно спасибо! Вы не даёте унывать. :) --[[User:Fylhtq|'Fylhtq']] 17:50, июня 26, 2013 (UTC) Разборки «Уходят тяжелые годы… За ними другие приходят, они будут тоже трудны» ) М. Булгаков. Завалы только оформились, всё лучшее — впереди! --FunGorn (обсуждение) 14:04, июля 6, 2013 (UTC) : Спасиббо. Будем стараться. --[[User:Fylhtq|'Fylhtq']] Странно Что-то не понимаю, почему после отмены мной этой правки, к первоначальному виду вернулся только один раздел? --Герой из Убежища (обсуждение) 07:34, июля 16, 2013 (UTC) :: Возможно это от того что мы это делали одновременно, но я «фактически» был первым. Я эту правку делал с телефона, и сейчас, просматривая логи браузера нашел расхождение в пять минут между записью в журнале Wiki и логами браузера телефона (по той, моей, правке). Простите, что долго не отвечал, я действительно не знал как ответить. Предположение возникло только сейчас. --[[User:Fylhtq|'Fylhtq']] 07:29, июля 29, 2013 (UTC) ::: Лучше поздно, чем никогда. Спасибо. --Герой из Убежища (обсуждение) 09:09, июля 29, 2013 (UTC) ChatHacks Привет. Я выяснил у сотрудников Викия (правда выяснял чуть дольше, чем обещал, но так уж получилось), можно ли использовать скрипт ChatHacks или его части для целой вики. И ответ сотрудников - нет. Более того, по их словам, этот скрипт вообще не будет работать. если поместить его в общий js, хотя в этом я сомневаюсь. [[User:Wildream|'=Wildream='|]] |talk 08:08, июля 23, 2013 (UTC) Интервью Интервью состоится завтра, 25 июля в 19:45 по Москве. Ссылку на чат я заброшу через email. Надеюсь, что будет всё в порядке и с чатом, и с присутствием. Если есть причины по которым не можете присутствовать в это время, напишите мне. Если согласны, тоже напишите мне. --[[User:Kuzura|'Kuzura']][[User talk:Kuzura|';Talk']] 07:14, июля 24, 2013 (UTC) К удалению Страница, созданная для пустой болтовни. --Герой из Убежища (обсуждение) 12:43, июля 28, 2013 (UTC) : ШКУ --Alex6122 © 12:48, июля 28, 2013 (UTC) :: Спасибо, я знаю. Сомнение почему-то (сам не пойму отчего) вызвала корректность применения данного шаблона к странице обсуждения. --Герой из Убежища (обсуждение) 12:57, июля 28, 2013 (UTC) Нужен шаблон Здравствуйте! Не могли бы Вы, если конечно не затруднит, создать у нас шаблон, аналогичный тому, который используется здесь? --Герой из Убежища (обсуждение) 12:24, августа 2, 2013 (UTC) : Соблюдайте, пожалуйста, очередь, мне год назад был обещан шаблон «Локализатор». ) --FunGorn (обсуждение) 16:35, августа 2, 2013 (UTC) :: ГЭКК? Если ГЭКК, то да. --[[User:Fylhtq|'Fylhtq']] 16:37, августа 2, 2013 (UTC) ::: Вот. Шаблон типовой, а вот нужно определиться, что писать в сообщении? Текста согласно доступных опций . --[[User:Fylhtq|'Fylhtq']] :::: Эээ, шаблон про ГЭКК тоже нужен, только я имел в виду информацию, основанную на данных из «''the official Fallout 3 editor tutorial''» (для вставки в статьи про всё, что связано с Убежищем 74, первые сведения о котором появились благодаря этому туториалу). По поводу доступных опций: в обоих случаях, contradict, думаю, подошёл бы в самый раз. --Герой из Убежища (обсуждение) 20:32, августа 2, 2013 (UTC) ::::: Хм-м. Прямо так и писать!? --[[User:Fylhtq|'Fylhtq']] 05:42, августа 3, 2013 (UTC) :::::: Можно написать «из официального руководства к редактору G.E.C.K.» (без кавычек; оформив в виде ссылки на соответствующий ресурс). --Герой из Убежища (обсуждение) 10:34, августа 3, 2013 (UTC) ::::::: Получилось что-то вроде . --[[User:Fylhtq|'Fylhtq']] 07:35, августа 4, 2013 (UTC) :::::::: Отлично! Начинаю проставление шаблона в соответствующие страницы. --Герой из Убежища (обсуждение) 13:38, августа 4, 2013 (UTC) Lang-en Измените, пожалуйста, на новый. Спасибо, с уважением, --Beard 8025411341 (обсуждение) 11:17, августа 23, 2013 (UTC) : Из всех статей он удалён, из порталов пропадёт позже, когда кэш викия обновится (может к концу недели). Имеет ли смысл убирать его из страниц обсуждений? Его планируется удалять? --[[User:Fylhtq|'Fylhtq']] 18:04, августа 23, 2013 (UTC) ::При наборе в статье « . ::(Всегда стремился к лаконизму в выражениях и иногда он достигает такой степени, что пропадает смысл. :)) С уважением, --Beard 8025411341 (обсуждение) 05:46, августа 24, 2013 (UTC) :: При наборе в статье « выдаётся вторым, для распознания при наборе « » — так быстрее. С уважением, --Beard 8025411341 (обсуждение) 07:24, августа 24, 2013 (UTC) Опять код для чата Привет. Помнится, мы обсуждали скрипт, который бы добавлял звуковые оповещения в чате. ChatHacks для этого не подошли, но если оповещения всё ещё нужны - попробуй это: // UserScript // @name Wikia Chat Alerts // @version 0.5 // @description Alerts you whenever someone talks on a Wikia Chat, or calls your name! // @match http://*.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Chat // @copyright 2013+, TUSF // /UserScript $('body').append(); window.hasFocus = true;//set a variable to determine Focus or not. $(window).bind('focus', function() {window.hasFocus = true;document.getElementById('sound').innerHTML = '';}); $(window).bind('blur', function() {window.hasFocus = false;}); $('head').append(" ");//Will add new sounds for each. This is temporary. Just setting it up! NodeChatDiscussion.prototype.chatPing = function (chat) { var text = chat.attributes.text; if(chat.attributes.isInlineAlert && text != $.msg('chat-welcome-message',wgSiteName)) //Don't bother alerting when you first join! {AlertPing();return;} if(mainRoom.isInitialized && chat.attributes.name != wgUserName && !chat.attributes.isInlineAlert) { var pings = ',' Eth','Eth','Eth.','Eth,','Eth!','Eth?','Ð',' Ð','Ð ','Ð.','Ð,','Ð!','Ð?'; //List of items to alert on. wgUserName is ones own Username. May add more items wrapped by single quotes. if(!window.hasFocus) //Only annoy people if the window isn't focused { for(var i = 0; i < pings.length; i++) { if(text.toLowerCase().indexOf(pingsi.toLowerCase()) != -1 || this != mainRoom.viewDiscussion) {AlertPing();this.scrollToBottom();break;return;} } if(document.getElementById('sound').innerHTML '') //Only allert once, until focus is returned. Unless name is called. {AlertPing();return;} } } } mainRoom.model.chats.bind('afteradd', $.proxy(mainRoom.viewDiscussion.chatPing, mainRoom.viewDiscussion)); [[User:Wildream|'=Wildream='|]] |talk 15:26, августа 24, 2013 (UTC) : Спасибо! Протестируем, отпишемся обязательно. —[[User:Fylhtq|'Fylhtq']] 18:48, августа 24, 2013 (UTC) Упс! В любом крупном деле иногда происходят ошибки. И вот сейчас вы спутали Мецгера с каким-то рядовым работорговцем. И, да, интересная фишка с музыкой. ~ ''3V ? 11:36, октября 22, 2013 (UTC) : Вот это да! На Мецгера прямо рука не поднялась. --[[User:Fylhtq|'Fylhtq']] 15:58, октября 22, 2013 (UTC) безымянная тема 30 октября 2013 Здравствуйте, Вы бы не могли помочь мне? При переходе с локации Джанктаун (Где есть отель "развалины"), на локацию, которая выше, игра вылетает с ошибкой: http://rghost.ru/49819644.view Фоллаут 1, руссификатор от 1с, патчи до 1.3.5 версии. Винда 7 х32 Заранее спасибо! С уважением MegaStorm3 (обсуждение) 11:52, октября 30, 2013 (UTC) : Здрасьте! сомневаюсь в полезности советов, но возможно два варианта: :* Ошибки в распаковке файлов при инсталляции. В таком случае скопируйте сохранки в другую папку и переустановите игру целиком с правами администратора. :* Какие-то траблы с видеокартой. Можно попробовать поставить этот патч. --[[User:Fylhtq|'Fylhtq']] 17:06, октября 30, 2013 (UTC) Статья про динамит Уважаемый, что за проблема со статьёй о динамите? Во-первых, не помечайте такие правки как малые. Вы удалили 368 символов. Это разве малая правка?! Во-вторых, что значит "копипаста???" ? Вы удаляете правки только потому, что не уверены, копипаста это или нет? И нет, не копипаста. Объясню, что и почему изменилось в статье. 1. Заголовки "Использование" и "Применение" - почти тавтология. Смысла и разницы названия не выражают. 2. В "Описании" полнейший бардак - поскидали кучу безсвязных реплик. Взгляните: "Своеобразность динамита заключается в том, что на его эффективность и урон влияет довольно ёмкий навык «Ловушки», который помимо владения, собственно, самим динамитом отвечает ещё за многие полезные умения. ''" Так это статья про навык или про динамит? Зачем вторая половина предложения? "полезные умения" - это как так? От навыка зависит другой навык? В этом предложении ясно только то, что на эффективность динамита сказывается навык ловушек, но это пять слов, всё остальное - "каша". Выражение "ёмкий навык" достойно анекдота, и никому ни о чем не скажет. Тем более, что он не такой уж "ёмкий". Раздел "Описание" по идеи должен описывать предмет, а не примеры его использования (для этого отведен раздел внизу статьи). "своеобразное применение, как оружие''" - лишняя запятая. В трех первых предложения подряд используется слово "своеобразность", грубейшее нарушение русской речи. Да и такое ли оно своеобразное? Пластиковая взрывчатка ведь работает также. "его нельзя применить в ходе самого боя," - эта информация ложна. Он прекрасно используется и во время боя. "он устанавливается на цели в режиме реального времени" - но да, если речь о "подрыве штанов", то нельзя, однако тогда нужно уточнить, о какой ситуации речь. А то взучит категорично, мол нельзя вообще - во всех случаях. Между тем "подрыв штанов" - лишь одна из возможностей применения на ряду с активацией из руки/рюкзака ГГ и применения на объектах через рюкзак (вагонетка на Марипозе). Так же под "установкой на цель" можно понять и привязку к вагонетке у Марипозы, но как раз это можно делать во время боя. Так что предложение не продумано во многих деталях. Так же не устраивает, что предмет обозначается именно как оружие. Ведь это еще и устройство. "Также все силовые поля на базах Марипоза и Сьерра прекрасно уничтожаются должным запасом взрывчатки в инвентаре." - зачем здесь стоит уточнение "в инвентаре"? "должным" - слово не подходящее. Можно заменить "достаточным", например. 3. Список в разделе "Использование" плохо согласован между собой. Первый пункт предлагает сразу два разных варианта применения - подрыв чего-то и урон кому-то. По идеи это два разных события, две разные цели применения и должны быть в разных пунктах. При этом второй пункт по ликвидации без потери репутации - суть продолжение первого, так как речь всё о том же нанесении урона. Далее пример про дверь у Майрона - суть продолжение первого пункта о ликвидации препятствий, разве нет? Там же прямо сказано, что можно взрывать двери, так зачем это пишется опять? "В случае нехватки красноречия для убеждения охранников Майрона" - а если мне хвататет красноречия, а все равно хочу взорвать дверь? Уже нельзя? Написано-то категорично - мол именно в таком случае, хотя можно и считерить через напарника, и своровать пропуск. Я так же добавлял другие примеры (вагонетка у Марипозы и пр), разбив список на четкие и понятные в новигации пункты и подпункты. Разве так хуже? Также добавил раздел "См. также", где дал ссылку на пластиковую взрывчатку. Почему это удалено? Надо же показать, что есть и такой предмет наряду с динамитом. 83.149.48.26 16:34, ноября 11, 2013 (UTC) : Капитана нет, я за него. Товарищ аноним. Если бы вы посмотрели в историю изменений, то вы бы заметили, что НИКАКИЕ ваши правки не были удалены. Просто убрана ненужная разметка. Не кипишуйте, всё оки. С уважением ~ 3V ? 16:49, ноября 11, 2013 (UTC) ::: Какая такая разметка? Не понимаю. Впрочем, я без претензий, лишь описал причины переделки. 83.149.48.26 16:52, ноября 11, 2013 (UTC) :::: Ну что вы? Если посмотреть сюда, то будет видно, что удалены все эти выделения . А то, что вы решили исправить статью - вообще похвально. Всё стало гораздо понятнее. ~ 3V ? 17:01, ноября 11, 2013 (UTC)